


Pink Panther Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: The Pink Panther - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Pink Panther needs to sneeze.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pink Panther Sneeze

The Pink Panther's nose twitched and wiggled around involuntarily, slightly but noticeably. With every passing second, it began to quiver more and more, until his nostrils flared slightly larger than they usually were. The Panther gave a few brief sniffles, followed by a sharp inhale, but couldn't calm the itch in his nose. His eyelids lowered as his breath hitched.

"Aaaah..." The Panther tilted his upper body back, then placed his right forefinger underneath his nose. It was the only way he could think of to stop the sneeze, but it wasn't much help.

"Haaaaah..." Even though he was pressing his finger right under his nostrils, it seemed as though they were ignoring his attempts to hold this sneeze back. They tickled badly - far too badly for this method to succeed. Not to mention the fact that the Panther's nasal passages felt as though they were filled with fluff, tickling his nasal walls as much as possible.

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--" The Panther inhaled a third and final time, tilting his upper body as far back as he could, and finally pulling his forefinger away from his nose. He had given up; there was no point in fighting the sneeze when it wouldn't work. After what seemed like an eternity, the Pink Panther exploded. "CHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The unfortunate feline's upper body shot forward as he released a loud, forceful sneeze unlike any he had done before. Large amounts of saliva and wind burst out of his mouth, blowing some falling leaves about. The sneeze was quite satisfying, however; it eliminated much of the tickle that had been giving his nose such a hard time.

Finally the Pink Panther caught his breath, and brought his right forefinger back underneath his nose. Looking quite embarrassed that he'd sneezed as hard as he had, he rubbed his nose as if he were excusing himself. At least no one had seen or heard his sneeze, but it was too bad there was no one to offer him a tissue or a handkerchief.

Not to worry. The Pink Panther could always go back inside, head into the bathroom, take a tissue from the box and wipe his nose with it. And that was exactly what he did.


End file.
